


Love Isn't A Science

by inharmonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fights, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inharmonic/pseuds/inharmonic
Summary: [ originally on quotev ]Cecil still couldn't figure this out. How could he? These were complex emotions he was dealing with, so how could he even begin this?Cecil, an alchemist in his late teens/early twenties and our main character, may get in some trouble trying to find out the chemical formula of love and to reciprocate it within himself, but perhaps a bit of help from a stranger he hired could assist him without the outside ingredients.





	Love Isn't A Science

     Life was strange, wasn't it? One moment you're in your lab, simply writing away, and the next moment, you're being slung through your poorly-kempt house's wall into your small bedroom thanks to a chemical reaction going wrong. Can't a guy catch a break every now and then?

     After a second of laying down in near silence, staring at the ceiling for an answer, he just simply stood and sighed, adjusting his glasses to lie on his face better. He stretched, trying to work through the pain of, you know, an explosion to the face so strong that it broke a wall. Easy enough, right? Well, thankfully, Cecil had experience with this sort of thing before. He groaned and grabbed his tome that was on one of the many, many, many shelves that lined the walls. He flicked through a few pages and muttered a few incantations, seeing the mess he made vanish in a spiral of sparkling lights and debris. A life without consequence was pretty boring, yeah?

     Cecil muttered to himself about various things as he went back to work. Why was he trying this? Playing with the chemicals in the human body was pretty messed up, even for acclaimed alchemists and magicians like himself. But he had his reasons. You see, Cecil was an orphan from a short age, and as how most of these stories go, it wasn't a great time. The kids didn't find him endearing with his gifts of magic and being naturally smart. Small amounts of bullying later soon began to grow more vast, and while the orphanage staff didn't do anything inherently wrong, they rarely tried to stop it. And so, he became a bit more wary and cold of the world, emotions being locked behind a door that seemingly had no key.

     Now, throughout the years of being away from that place, he has found himself experiencing them more and more. Fear, anger, joy, sadness, disgust... But not love. Everywhere he saw it, but... just couldn't relate. Couldn't show sympathy. And it hurt. Any time some nice couple came up to him, he just had to smile and go along with it like he knew what he was talking about. He began to feel sick of it, and begin to tinker away in his lab.

     He brushed a strawberry blonde lock of hair behind his ear and huffed, watching the book find it's place back on the shelf. When he wiped his forehead, he noticed soot had decorated his face. Soot, but no smoke or fire? Huh. Perhaps he could make a more tame version of that as a potion. That'd get some money from those mercenaries in town, as well as any undercover attackers. Whatever paid the bills, he was but a witness. Nothing he could get in trouble for, he was known far and wide for his potions and how those of almost any alignment purchased from him. He was just glad those who bought from him were rather dull.

     Cecil heard a jingle at the front after he washed his face clean of any discolorations in the nearby sink. He smiled softly, footsteps trailing into the store area to welcome the shopper.

     "Good evening. It's rather late, isn't it?"

     This man was a newcomer to the shop, but was no stranger. He had also quite the reputation of a prideful mercenary for hire. Many people seemed wary of him, but he seemed like a nice enough fellow. A good man earning money any way he could. The cold air of the night swirled around him briefly before the door was shut behind the mercenary, pockets softly singing with metal wares as well as coins for whatever he was looking for.

     While approaching the desk, the brunette reached into his pocket, bright blue gaze turning to his pocket as well for a short time while speaking. "I'm looking for a potion used for medicinal purposes. Not exactly a healing one, just one that can cure a cold or the like."

     Cecil smiled at his warm tone. He was a bit taller than what the alchemist thought at first. Easily six feet tall, well-built and sturdy. Without the happy tone in his voice, he would have thought this man was intimidating. Not now, though. He turned and looked as the shelves behind him, recently having restocked his serums.

     "Is it a fever, or something more serious? I have varying degrees of strength in these potions."

     "The town's doctor said it was simply a cold. I've no reason to not trust him."

     "He's a good man, honest and strong-willed. There's no need to be suspicious." Cecil hummed, locating the pink concoctions on the shelf behind him, "How many?"

     "One should be plenty."

     He plucked a vial from the container, turning as they locked eyes, ice blue meeting a warm amber. His smile seemed genuine enough. Not that he could say anything. So as he spoke the price and began to write up the instructions, the mercenary carefully put the change on the desk and took the fragile vile in his hands. "Will that be all, Vince?"

     "I see you know my name." He laughed, taking the piece of lined paper from Cecil and examining it.

     "Of course I do, you're the talk of the town. It's hard to avoid the praise you get." Cecil held a sarcastic tone, which caused Vince to laugh out heartily.

     "What a strange world we live in, huh? Mercenaries praised for killing and alchemists praised for their trade alone."

     Cecil stared for a second, speechless. "It is rather strange, yes."

     Soon, Vince began to take his leave. Mercenaries were normally stereotyped as large, stoic, aloof characters with the strength of ten men. Though Vince? He seemed... different. More refined, perhaps? Kind-spirited? He couldn't seem to pin down the word. He smiled and waved as he exited, soon finding himself closing up shop. Turning off the lights, Cecil brushed a hand through his long locks and pushed his glasses back up. He began to head back to his lab in the back, face becoming neutral.    

     Still more work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> _zoinks okay--_
> 
> _this is my newest project and wowie I feel passionate about this. I love this idea, and this was just a character introduction. I hope to stay dedicated to this because I want to have so many twists and turns in this story and just. the good stuff. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading!_
> 
> _♡ -[ inharm_


End file.
